


Won't Let You Down

by Thunderbutt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EMT Ian, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Up, Post Season 5, driver Mickey, karioki night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt
Summary: Ian declares his love for Mickey during Gallagher Karioki night.





	Won't Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so long ago that i for got it existed. I just finished it and decided to just post it. the song Ian sing belongs to Meghan Trainor. ENJOY!!

It took them a solid six and a half fucking months to realise that there wasn’t enough evidence against Mickey to prove that he indeed tried to murder Sammi. They released him and he immediately went and found his sister who came to visit him while he was still locked up. She told him she had an apartment in the North side because she got some hooking job that pays well. He moved in with her and lucky him got a job as a driver for some north side preppy CEO Mandy was fucking. It paid well so he wasn’t complaining. He managed to get an apartment in the same building as Mandy. He had been out for almost a year now when Ian fucking Gallagher came and knocked on his door begging for his forgiveness.

“Mick… I don’t even know where to start. I am so sorry for everything I did to you. The cheating, kidnaping Yevgeny, running away and most importantly the break up. No day goes by without me regretting what I did to you. I love you so fucking much and the thought of how I broke your heart and how I abandoned you, kills me. I think of the tattoo you have on your chest it was supposed to be a sign of your love but I threw it back in your face. I am so sorry baby. I love you. I’ve loved you since I was fifteen years old and it grow with time. You are the love of my life.”

Mickey had slammed the fucking door in his face and balled up into a ball and sobbed so hard. Why couldn’t Ian leave him the fuck alone? He had cried for almost an hour. 

Ian stood there after Mickey had slammed the door in his face. Mickey didn’t even say one fucking word to him. God, he wished he could hear his voice just one more time. And his wish was granted he could hear Mickey sobbing so hard and it was breaking his heart because yet again he had managed to hurt the one person he loved the most.

He slowly opened the door, he needed to make sure that Mickey was okay “Mickey?” his eyes landed on Mickey who was in a ball on the floor sobbing softly. His instincts told him to hold Mickey but when he reached out all hell broke loose.

“Don’t you put your fucking hands on me. You threw me aside like I was a piece of trash then again, I am the shit talking bitch slapping piece of south side trash you fell for. Did I ever mean anything to you? I gave you all that I was and you took and took until I was left with nothing and broken. Do you have any idea how much I hate myself for still having feelings for you? Get. Out. NOW!”

 

 

It had been eighteen months since that night. It took seven months for Mickey to forgive Ian. They were now dating for eleven months and Mickey still refused to fuck with his shirt off or if it was off they had to fuck with the lights off then the next morning he waits for Ian to leave the room first before he gets dressed quickly. He refuses to have showers with Ian which used to be their favourite activity. He wants to use condoms which is something they never did. He also hasn’t said ‘I love you’ to Ian ever since the day Ian had broken up with him. Ian knows that it’s all his fault but he can’t help how hurt he still feels. He has been meaning to speak to Mickey about how he feels.

Mickey and Ian stumbled into Mickey’s bedroom stripping each other. Ian pulled Mickey into a searing kiss that almost brought him to his knees. He went to lick the shell of Mickey’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe “I want to see you” he then went to remove Mickey’ shirt.

“switch the light off man” 

“why Mick? I want to see you”

“just switch the fucking lights off and get on me”

“no, why do you want them off? is it… is it because of the tattoo? Mick I told you I love it…”

“yeah, I know that but…” he hesitated for a moment because he knew what he was about to say would hurt Ian but he had been holding it in for too long and it had to be said “I don’t it’s a constant reminder of how you left me spinning in the wind, you abandoned me Ian. I’m sorry but it still hurts. You broke me, I know I should’ve forgiven you by now but I can’t. I tried so hard to forgive but every single time I take my fucking shirt off I’m faced with the reminder of when I was alone in a cold, dark prison cell and when Svetlana divorced me that’s when it finally sank in that I was alone. Broken. Forgotten. So, I removed it I saved some money and got rid of it but I couldn’t find the courage to show or tell you”  
Ian’s heart sank with every word, he had thought that they were passed all that. He had done everything possible to make it up to Mickey. He apologised until Mickey told him that if he ever said he was sorry again he will dump him forever.   
“Mick I’m so sorry about that, I know I hurt you. I’ll spent the rest of my life making it up to you”

“Why did you break up with me? Why did you abandon me? Svetlana had to pay you to come and see me. I said I loved you and you threw it back in my face Ian.’’ 

Ian felt a wave of shame wash over him. He took Mickey’s hand and led him to the bed where they sat down.

“I know I hurt you so much, I know I haven’t earned your trust yet but I’m willing to do so. Baby, I was on those meds, I couldn’t feel anything. I didn’t want you to deal with my shit. What if I took Yev again and hurt him, I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself. I’m truly sorry baby. I don’t even know why I asked Svet to pay me I regretted it ever since. I was scared that you wouldn’t want me ever again so I forced myself not to think about you because I was and still am ashamed of what I did to you. 

“so, you didn’t come looking for me because you heard that I was out”

“no baby, I was trying to get the courage to come and see you. I finally asked Mandy to talk to you about me possibly visiting and that’s when she told me that you were out. I should’ve come sooner and I should’ve been there for you when you needed me. I’m sorry.” 

At that moment, Mickey’s phone starts ringing “hello… yeah I’ll be right there” he hangs up the phone and turns to Ian “hey um… I gatta go pick up the boss and drop him of at his house then I’m off the clock can you wait for me?”

“yeah I’ll just catch up on some sleep…” Ian says looking down at his shoes “wake me when you return”

“okay” Mickey said walking towards the door while fixing his clothes.

Ian watched Mickey walk out of the house and took off his clothes and got into Mickey’s bed. He laid there thinking about all that Mickey has said. He needs to find a way to make it up to Mickey. How is the problem at the moment.

****************************************************************************************************************

It took a few days but he has the perfect idea. He’s going to sing to Mickey and make a declaration of his love in a room full of people. No! he’s not going to propose it’s too early for that. He has invited Mickey over to the Gallagher house for a Karioki night. Carl came home with a karioki machine no one bothered to ask him where he got it from. It was finally Ian’s turn to sing and he was nervous at hell. Mickey was sitting on the couch just enjoying the show he had no fucking idea what was coming.  
Ina stepped in front of everyone and took the mic from Fiona who just finished singing. 

“hey guys I’m gonna sing a very special song to a very special person”. Every eye turned to Mickey who was blushing from head to toe “this is a song called ‘won’t let you down’ by Meghan Trainor, Mick this is for you.”. The song started playing…

 

I know I haven’t taken the chance   
To tell you that your beautiful  
And it’s nobody’s fault but mine  
I hurt the one I love the most  
You’re the one I love the most  
I should’ve put away my phone  
I know, I know  
I know that you deserve better  
Woo, woo, woo, woo  
You can’t dance to the beat of a heart that’s broken  
Woo, woo, woo, woo  
And you can’t do this alone  
So, from this day on   
I won’t let you down  
I’m gon right my wrongs  
Immo make you proud  
Cause I made my mistakes   
Probably more than I can count  
So, from this day on  
I won’t let you down  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Won’t let you down  
Won’t let you dooown  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Won’t let you down  
Won’t let you dooown  
So instead of making an excuse  
Immo make it up to you  
Immo get myself together   
I’ll do what I gatta do  
Oh, oh  
Anything I gatta do  
Make sure I take care of you  
Cause I know   
I know  
I know that you deserve better   
Woo, woo, woo  
Can’t dance to the beat of the heart that’s broken…

Everyone was listening to the lyrics and looking between Ian and Mickey. They could clearly see the love that these two share. It was obvious with the way they were staring into each other’s eyes and forgetting that there are other people in the room. The song ended and he and Mickey were still looking into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you Mick. I know I hurt you and I’m very sorry for that I hope one day you’ll be able to forgive me but until then I will always be there in good times, bad, sickness, health all that shit.’’ Ian had just declared his love in front of everyone. None of them has ever done that. Yeah, everyone knew they are together and they probably tried to imagine them doing it. But they never told the other they loved them in front of people. 

Mickey stood up from his spot on the couch and marched up to Ian. He wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck and kissed him. “I love you too through good times, bad, sickness, health all that shit. Everyone was clapping and whistling showing their happiness for them.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT.


End file.
